Facial Hair
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Lash has facial hair and Crystal doesn't really like it. LashOC Oneshot.


**This idea came into my head when I was skimming through Jake Sandvig's homepage.**

**:Sigh:**

**My baby.**

Crystal had her left pointer finger to her lips, tapping lightly as she looked away, her eyes glazed over in thought.

"Crys. What the hell are you thinking." Lash asked, fiddling with the bar seat in the kitchen.

The two were friends. They have been since godknowswhen.

But it's been about a month since Crystal's seen her best friend, and Lash decided to show up at her door with a big smile on his face.

Along with that damned facial hair.

"Nothing." She whispered, blinking repeatedly before turning her face back to him, a small smile on her face. Lash ruffled her dark brown hair, and she squeaked, stepping away from the counter. He chuckled lightly, turning his face towards the granite countertop, wrinkling his nose before looking up to Crystal.

"You're lying, Crys. And you suck at lying - so tell me." She glared at him and crossed the kitchen to the fridge, opening the door to retrieve a carton of mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer. He snickered as she threw the box down, turning away to the silverware drawer to get a spoon. "Gimme one too."

"No," she sneered. "I suck at lying."

"What does that have to do with ice cream?"

"Well nothing - I'd just rather you not get anything on your mustache." She threw her head back in a laugh, and he subconsciously placed a hand to his face, his fingers carefully strumming through the dark hair on his face. She opened the box and dipped the spoon inside, a smirk crawling onto her face. He sighed to himself and reached for the ice cream, attacking it with his finger before Crystal could tug it away from his grasp. With a quick swipe he had brought his finger to his lips, carelessly sticking it into his mouth and tasting the sugary sweetness.

Crystal laughed, brushing her long hair away from her face and into a scrunchie. "What now?" he asked, practically rolling his eyes at her.

"It's on your chin hair, now." She snickered as he tried to wipe it away, giving away a failed attempt. He glared at her as she slid a white napkin his way, and then avoided her eyes.

"_At least it wasn't my mustache_." he said, a mocking voice to mimic Crystal's. She ate slowly, dainty bites coming to her lips as she rolled her large blue eyes.

"Oh shut up, Lash." She put the spoon into the box and tilted her weight onto one side, her hip sticking out to the right as she placed her hand on her waist. "It's gross."

"What is?" he asked, throwing the napkin away as he finally made sure all the dairy on his face was gone.

"The stupid…" she had trouble explaining, so all she did was wave her hand over his face a few times. "Thing, going on here." He glared daggers her way, and she watched him roll his eyes. "S'true!" she cried, and then pushed the box of ice cream away, the treat not so appetizing now that she was completely distracted.

"What about it is gross?" he asked loudly, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, glancing at his reflection in the mirror as he touched his face. "I kinda like it."

"_Kinda_ - being the key word." She whispered, the freezer door shutting as she put away the ice cream and walking into the room behind him. "It makes you look, not…you." She looked away, and then sighed, walking towards the beige micro fiber couch in the corner of the room.

"Really?" he wondered, his eyes now on Crystal as she sat down in the mirror. She nodded silently, and wiggled her nose, looking up to him. "Why?"

"I don't know, Lash. You're the one who decided not to shave for…a month." She scoffed in her head, and then rolled her eyes publicly as he stretched to sit beside her, his arm over the couch.

"It didn't take a month to do this. Only about a few days. A week." He tried to get to her eyes, but she held her jaw tightly, looking away to the carpet. "Make you uncomfortable?"

She groaned, tossing her head back onto the couch as she stared at the ceiling. Her head hit his hand there, but she didn't seem to notice. "Yes." Lash's head almost shot back in surprise. "It's extremely intimidating."

"How?" This time she looked towards him, and then flicked his forehead. "Ow, hey!" His hand flew up to rub the sensitive spot.

"Lash," she practically scolded, her arms crossing over her chest. "It's stupid looking." He gave her a smirk, and she breathed in quickly. "Bet Speed put you up to this." She whispered, and then looked back to the carpet in thought.

"Actually, he says he doesn't like it either." He gave a frown. "He wants me to lose it."

"Ah-ha!" she screeched, standing up with a smile. "That's it!" He stood up too, and Crystal almost had to tilt her head back all the way to look up to him. "We'll lose it."

He laughed as he spoke. "What? How are you planning we do this?" He crossed his arms as she tried to poke his chest, and tried to grab her fingers in the process.

She struggled lightly as she took a step back. "Shave it - duh." Lash heaved a moment and then stumbled as Crystal took his hand and ran towards the bathroom.

"But - but -" he cried, a scowl on his face as Crystal had already started up the electrical shaver. She dragged him inside and sat him on the toilet cover, smiling. "Are you sure you don't like it?" Crystal giggled as he went to grab the shaver from her grasp, and she then pouted, now seeing it in his hands. He put it in his lap, the shaver turned off.

"Damned stretch." she muttered, and he chuckled, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her closer. The girl yelped in surprise, but then began to play with his hair, brushing it away from his eyes. "I already told you." He looked down and then back up to her, and she rolled her eyes again as she blushed.

"It's intimidating!" She cried, and he laughed, letting her go and picking up the shaver in his lap to hand it to her.

"Fine. Do it." She gaped at him.

"You're not going to fight this?" Crystal's voice got high, a squeak, if you may. She almost fell to the floor in front of him - her knees were shaking uncontrollably. Lash shook his head. The shaver started up again. "You're - you're sure now?" The high squeak of her voice was scaring even Lash, and he stopped her wrist.

"Calm down." She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose, and then exhaled as she opened her eyes again.

"You okay now?" She nodded. He braced himself. "Alright - do it."

Crystal sighed, and then raised the shaver, using her right hand to right his face, making him still. She groaned as she lowered the shaver again.

"Lash stop staring at me." He closed his eyes as he leaned over in a laugh, and then the girl stiffened.

"What the fuck am I supposed to look at then?" He snickered out, and she sighed, a smirk on her face.

"I don't know - the door. The bathtub. Out the window." She paused, thinking. "My boobs." His eyes widened at her, and she nodded. "Anything, Lash. Just not me."

His eyes narrowed. "Why." She shivered.

"It's intimidating! Stop looking at me!"

He stopped looking, and then started to stare at her bottom lip.

"You're staring again."

"No, actually I'm not." He smirked as she began to bring the shaver to his neck. "Just watching your lips." He glanced at her neck, a blush growing.

"Hoe-kay." She whispered, and then pressed a towel onto his lap to stop the hair from falling onto his pants. "Whatever."

She bit her lip as she went on.

"You know -"

"Hold still Lash! I might cut your chin open!" He pulled away.

"It's an electrical shaver, Crys. It won't do that." She smirked.

"Knew that." she muttered, and then went back to shaving his face. "You know, this is fun." His eyes lowered to see the hair on the towel, but couldn't get farther than Crystal's boobs - since she kept holding his face still.

"Why's that." he tried to mutter out, but the grip the girl had on his face was strong.

But she understood him. "Iono." she giggled. "Maybe I should pursue a career in this." He rolled his eyes at her words, landing them into her blue ones.

She hadn't noticed. He was in a daze for a moment before blinking to himself, smiling.

"You'll get bored." he snickered out, and she let his face go lightly, peering into his chocolate brown eyes. "Swear."

She only smiled, going back to work.

"We've been at this ten minutes already are we done?" He asked, and she nodded as she made a last swipe at his upper lip.

She smiled widely as she stepped back to admire. "You look like you, again." He stood up and she shut the shaver off, placing it gently on the bathroom sink. "You're done."

Lash smirked, taking his fingers and placing them into Crystal's belt loops, thrusting her forwards and into him. "Finally." He whispered, and lowered his lips onto hers.

* * *

**Well, that was my take on Jake's current facial hair thing. :toothy grin:**

**I just had to put it into a Sky High fic – cause the idea came to me, really, overnight while I was thinking about his new movie, "Rubberheart". It's a short film (He doesn't have a big part, but oh well), and I decided to stop by Jake's homepage, and was quite shocked to see facial hair.**

**:Pout:**

**I'm not used to seeing my husband with so much facial hair.**

**SO I TOOK IT OFF FOR HIM. **

* * *

**And no, this is no relation to Comfort Zone, with it being a LashOC, and Crystal being my OC of that story.**

**I just like having Crystal being my OC. For everything. Any LashOC's that I'll ever do, will always be a Crystal.**

**I think that's it.**

**Could you tell the hints that they liked each other? (Please say yes…)**

**Alright. Truthfully, I forgot what else I was going to say. Oh well. **

_**Review!**_


End file.
